


Edge

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: BDSM!!! on Ice! [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor and Yuuri enjoy Dom/sub play at times but they usually do things Yuuri's way. This time they are doing it Victor's way and both really enjoy themselves.





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessary to read the rest of the series but it would probably make slightly more sense with it.

They had discussed it at length before trying this. Mostly because Victor wanted to make sure Yuuri was completely comfortable with what was going to happen.

They’d discovered over the past few months a lot about each other. They both liked to switch who topped and who bottomed but Yuuri had a definite preference to bottoming and Victor is always up for giving Yuuri whatever he wants. Most of their sex was still pretty vanilla thanks to time and energy levels.

When they were engaged in dominance and submission play Yuuri’s preferred way with name calling, degrading language and force and restraint…Yuuri preferred to bottom. He said he felt more like a toy that way.

However, when it came to Victor’s main kink (orgasm denial) Victor had a strong preference for something different.

They were lucky that they both found the others kinks enjoyable to a degree. Victor would never enjoy calling Yuuri a dirty slut to the degree Yuuri wanted it but he enjoyed the “my” he’d preface that with, the permission to be possessive. Yuuri for his part found edging was difficult at times with his impatience but he loved the control he was handing to Victor.

For this session though Victor, who normally was pleased to do whatever Yuuri wanted, was being selfish.

It hadn’t been his idea of course. He was always more inclined to give Yuuri what he wanted rather than himself but Yuuri had sat him down and made it clear that he was to be selfish and they were to do things Victor’s way this time.

Yuuri isn’t always the fastest at noticing others but he does notice Victor’s needs and tries to make sure Victor is as taken care of as he himself is.

So Victor was selfish in his requests. There would be no name calling or degradation for one  no restraints for two and also it would start long before Victor got home.

Yuuri had agreed.

Victor looked at the series of pictures Yuuri had sent him throughout the day as he rode the lift to their flat. Yuuri had been masturbating to the point of climax and then stopping the entire time Victor had been at practice. Yuuri was having an day off, except Victor supposed he was making him work hard just in a different way than usual.

In the series of pictures (two before lunch, one at lunch time that included a phone call where Victor listened to Yuuri moan, and three after lunch) Yuuri is clearly more and more desperate as the day went on.

(He had made sure Yuuri had eaten and taken care of himself but his lover had spent most of the time in the bedroom)

“Yuuri! I’m home!” Victor called as he entered the flat. A low desperate moan came from the bedroom.

Grinning Victor shed his coat and shoes and made his way back to the bedroom. Opening the door he felt his breath catch and his cock harden at the sight in front of him.

Yuuri lay on the bed naked, his legs spread out and a vibrator (turned off) in his ass, his hips rocking as he fucked his fist.

“Has my good boy remembered the rules?” Victor closed the door behind him and moved to sit at the foot of the bed, watching his lover writhe.

“Please Sir! I’ve been so good all day! I haven’t come once please let me come!” Yuuri cried fucking his fist harder.

“Stop”

Yuuri collapsed against the bed, his hands falling to his side to clutch at the blankets as he gave a growl of frustration at being denied again.

“That’s my good boy” Victor purred. He gave Yuuri a moment to recover and then stood and crossed to sit on the bed beside Yuuri, running his finger-tips over his lover’s torso. Yuuri gasped and arched his back, not at all prepared for how intense that simple touch would be.

“This is why I like edging,” Victor explained as he made Yuuri gasp and moan simply by lightly touching his chest and sides with long teasing strokes of his fingers, “It makes you so much more sensitive and receptive to my touch.” He took his hands away and stood up again.

“Sit up at the end of the bed, touch yourself but you’re still not allowed to come” Victor ordered as he stripped. Yuuri was quick to comply earning himself another “good boy” which made him shiver with pleasure.

Once he had stripped Victor joined him on the bed. Gathering the lube he lay with his legs opened towards Yuuri, so his lover could watch as he rubbed lube covered fingers against his hole.

He knew Yuuri was weak to watching Victor finger himself and so he took his time, listening to Yuuri’s moans and ragged breathing.

“Please…please” Yuuri whimpered as he watched three fingers disappearing into Victor’s ass. Victor didn’t respond but he removed the fingers with a sigh, cleaned his hand on a tissue and motioned for Yuuri to lie on his back in the middle of the bed.

Victor straddled Yuuri before reaching down behind himself and between Yuuri’s legs to switch on the vibrator still buried in Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri gasped and his hands shot to grip Victor’s hips as he lowered himself onto Yuuri’s cock.

 Victor groaned in pleasure at the intrusion, grinding down into Yuuri’s lap to take him even deeper.

“God you fill me so well darling” Victor praised, running his fingertips over down Yuuri’s torso before reaching up to lightly pinch Yuuri’s nipples, “You’re so good to me”

Yuuri could only make desperate, broken sounds, tears running down his face.

“You can hold on until I come. I believe in you” Victor told Yuuri before moving his hips to fuck himself on Yuuri’s cock.

Victor truly loved being filled by Yuuri. He was long and thick without being ridiculous and he made Victor feel like the most beautiful person in the world when they fucked. He bounced on Yuuri’s cock, each drop punctuated by a moan. The anticipation and the sight he came home to meant he wasn’t going to last as long as usual but that was okay because Yuuri would never forgive him if he didn’t come soon.

He fucked himself harder on Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri himself could barely manage to hold on to Victor’s hips, drowning in the sensations coming from his cock and his ass as well as the sight of Victor, silver hair flying, red flush down his chest as he took Yuuri’s cock again and again.

Victor leaned back, resting his hands on Yuuri’s thigh and his cries got louder as the angle helped him hit his prostrate.

“OH GOD! Yuuri! I’m going to come! Come with me Yuuri! Fill me up with your come!” Victor fucked himself harder before stopping with Yuuri buried deep, come splashing on Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri himself barely took at in because once he had gained permission he had the strongest orgasm of his life, it was so intense he curled in on himself as much as he was capable of with Victor still on top of him, moaning like a broken thing with tears running down his face.  He barely took in Victor climbing off him or removing the vibrator or leaving the room.

Instead he had broken out in sobs from the intensity of the orgasm.

He started to calm down when he felt Victor pull him into a hug.

“I’m here Yuuri, you did so well! I’m so proud of you! Thank you for that! You made me feel so good, did it feel good for you?” Victor asked as he pet his hair.

Yuuri sniffled and let out a little laugh.

“Yeah it was amazing! I just wasn’t prepared for how intense it was going to be” silently Yuuri was grateful Victor had banned degradation and restraints for this session. He hugged Victor tightly who kissed his hair.

“Bath?” Victor offered. Yuuri nodded and didn’t protest when Victor picked him up. Victor’s absolute favourite part of dominating was turning out to be aftercare. He adored making Yuuri feel safe and clean and comforted. They’d fucked up at least once with this and ever since he’d made sure he was careful, and in doing so found he enjoyed it more than Yuuri did.

(Yuuri had some suspicions about Victor being a switch rather than just a Dom but he needed to discuss that at another date with Victor. He wanted to make sure Victor’s needs were being met)

So Yuuri let himself be sat on a stool, wiped clean, and then resting in a lavender scented bubble bath between Victor’s legs as the taller man gave him a head massage.

Yuuri sighed contently and closed his eyes, just relaxing against Victor.

“So, did you like it or was it too much?” Victor asked quietly. Yuuri hummed slightly as the thought about it.

“Kinda both? I really did enjoy it and that is possibly the best orgasm I have ever had. It was certainly the most intense…but it was also kind of overwhelming. I don’t think I want to do all day edging like this very often, but sometimes is good” Yuuri replied after he’d gone over the experience carefully.

Victor gave a hum of understanding before hugging Yuuri close.

“Thank you for experiencing this with me” he whispered. Yuuri didn’t have to look at him to know he would be blushing. He gave Victor’s arms a reassuring squeeze with his hands.

“Thank you for asking”


End file.
